Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, an input apparatus and a method of determining a remaining utility of a battery, such as a charge, of the same, more particularly to an electronic apparatus using a battery as driving power and determining a remaining utility of the battery, an input apparatus and a method of determining a remaining utility of a battery of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses using a disposable battery have a function of detecting a remaining quantity or remaining utility of the battery and notifying users of the remaining amount. For example, a TV remote controller displays a remaining utility of a battery of the remote controller on a display of the remote controller or a display screen of a TV, and users may recognize whether the battery needs replacing.
To this end, a conventional electronic apparatus includes an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter to measure a voltage of a battery and to convert the voltage into a digital signal, displays a remaining utility of the battery using an average voltage determined based on an output from the A/D converter and displays a state of the battery having insufficient remaining utility to lead users to replace the battery.
However, the conventional technology using the average voltage of the A/D converter may not detect a voltage drop that temporarily occurs in the battery. For example, alkaline or manganese disposable batteries may have a temporary voltage drop when having passed the expiration date regardless of whether the batteries are unsealed or due to other defects. In particular, since manganese batteries frequently involve a temporary voltage drop resulting from own problems, it is recommended not to use the batteries but consumers do not always know of or follow the recommendation.
The conventional technology may not properly detect a defect in the battery due to a temporary voltage drop, so that the indication of a time to replace the battery may be missed, thereby causing inconvenience to the users. Moreover, an instruction to replace the battery may be mistaken as an error in an apparatus, and thus time and costs may be consumed in unnecessary services.